


Black Magic

by HanShootsFirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cults, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Love, M/M, Murder, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanShootsFirst/pseuds/HanShootsFirst
Summary: After the murder of two head aurors, their children, and prime witnesses of the event, Arlison, Bentheim, and Serenity Greer are to stay with the ex-auror, newly divorced Harry Potter as the investigation continues. But all is not well, but by the time they realize that, it is too late."Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant, filled with odd waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like."- Lemony Snicket





	1. The Greer Children

Contemplating a divorce and financial issues at a bar was never a good idea, especially if you had to work in an hour and there was a new murder you had to investigate. Because apparently people don’t know how to not die. It isn’t that hard. Just avoid ever exiting the house. 

Getting drunk off Firewhiskey shots sounded much more appealing to Harry than interviewing some new witnesses of some stupid murder. But if Harry wanted to keep his job, he didn’t exactly have another option than to show up and just get it over with.

Of course, that didn’t stop him from having a shot or two. Or eight…

So there he was. Staring at the face of a girl who couldn’t have been much older than his own child, Lily, while trying to avoid the blurring in his vision. Don’t throw up, don’t throw up, don’t throw up.  
“-and then they were dead.”

Harry blinked. “Huh?”

“Were you not paying attention?” Harry’s boss, and the actual interrogator, asked. Why he needed Harry in the room, he didn’t understand. Couldn’t he take his own notes?! It didn’t make any sense. Harry could never remember his name - it was something weird and German - so he just called him Officer Whatever in his mind. “Of course.” He mumbled, squinting down at the notepad. He was supposed to be taking notes as he went about the interrogation, and had been sloppily writing things down that he wasn’t sure were accurate or not.

\- Someone died  
\- Big explosion  
\- Girl witnessed  
\- Happened today

“Could you just, erm, repeat it again please?” 

The girl rolled her eyes, tapping her fingers on the desk and looked annoyed. “Yeah, whatever. Like I said before, we were all in Diagon Alley, getting my brother a new wand.”  
Contemplating a divorce and financial issues at a bar was never a good idea, especially if you had to work in an hour and there was a new murder you had to investigate. Because apparently people don’t know how to not die. It isn’t that hard. Just avoid ever exiting the house. 

“What’s your brother’s name, again?” Officer Whatever asked.

“Arlison.”

“Is he your only sibling?”

“No, I have a younger brother too. Bentheim.”

“Why did Arlison need a new wand?”

“He broke his old one.”

“How?”

“Is this relevant?” The girl asked, now getting pissed off. Her fingers continued to make a rhythm on the desk, going faster and faster every second that went by. 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

“Everything I ask is relevant, Serenity.”

“My parents are dead - murdered, and you’re asking about my brother’s wand!” She stood up, now fuming. Harry frantically took notes, avoiding the rumbling in his stomach and the pounding in his head. His vision came in and out of focus and his handwriting was shaky - practically illegible. “This is ridiculous! You’re ridiculous!”

“And your hesitancy to answer a simple question is making you look like a suspect!” Officer Whatever shouted, also standing up. “Now sit down, and finish the interview, alright?”

The girl inhaled sharply, shot a death glare at Harry (Why me? What did I do? He thought. I’m just sitting here!), but reluctantly sat down again. “Alright then. Let’s get this bloody thing over with, shall we?”

“Good girl.” Officer Whatever said as if she were a puppy. “Now. how did your brother break his wand? How old is he?”

“He’s seventeen, I believe. Going into his last year of Hogwarts. And I dunno how he broke it. Probably sat on it, knowing him.” She snickered, and Harry shot down maybe sat on wand.

“Right. Carry on with the story then.”

“We went to Ollivanders, but Ben wanted to go to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes down the road, so I went along with him. Just as we were coming back, the entire shop had burst into flames. My brother and some others made it out all right, but my parents didn’t.”

“Did you see anything suspicious?”

“No. Not that I can think of.”

“Tell me about your family.”

The girl shrugged. “Not much to tell. My mum’s name is Parvati and she’s Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and my dad Sai is an author. He’s a squib, too.” 

“Can you think of anyone that would have had a grudge against your parents?”

“Uhm, duh.” She looked at Officer Whatever like he was dumb (which he was). “Literally anyone. My mum’s a step down from Minister, my father’s a squib, and we aren't white! Duh, people are gonna hate us.”

Harry held back laughter.

“And your siblings?” Officer Whatever continued. “What are they like?”

“Are you suggesting that one of us killed them?! We aren’t arsonists, we’re children!” She stood up again, and the security guards behind her leapt towards her when she looked as though she were going to slap Officer Whatever.

Luckily, the officer stopped the guards before either of them could touch the girl, and causing her further anger. “It’s a mandatory question, miss.”

She glared at him. “Yeah. Kay. Well, my brother Bentheim’s starting school this year. He’s eleven or something. He likes pickles. He’s also adopted from some Nomad wizards somewhere in like, Scandinavia, cause my mom had complications after giving birth to me and could never have another birth child. My other brother and I aren’t. Arlie and I are like, best friends, too. Though I will admit he’s kinda dumb, but then again, all boys are at his age.”

“Anything of actual use about them?”

She frowned, as if she were going to say something pissy back, but apparently chose not to. “He’s in Gryffindor, but is really quiet. Probably would be best in Hufflepuff. He doesn’t have many friends, either, and the ones he does have annoy the living hell out of me. Like there’s this one guy, Peter, who’s obsessed with some muggle band called My Chem-”

“I said relevant!”

“Right. Sorry. Well, they’re both kind of boring. So that’s it.”

“Potter, you got all that down?”

Harry looked up from his notes. “Yeah.”

“Hold up, you’re Harry Potter?!” The girl looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Yeah…”

“Like, the Harry Potter?”

“Yeah…”

Officer Whatever cleared his throat. “You best be going, Serenity I’ll meet you and your siblings in the lobby in about an hour. Help yourself to the Pumpkin Juice we have.”

***

Harry sat in the corner of the tiny room, trying not to be noticed as people discussed what to do with the three Greer children.

“They have to go with one of us.” Officer Whatever stated very matter-of-factly. “They need Ministry protection.”

“Well, I certainly can’t house them!” A man across the room said sternly, twirling his mustache. “I’m allergic to children!”

“And I can’t either.” An elderly woman croaked. “My cat Cotton has been very under the weather as of recent, and I can’t risk him exposure to germ-infested children!”

People around her nodded in agreement.

“What about you, Potter?” Officer Whatever looked over at him. 

“I-erm-what?” He blinked, having not been paying any attention.

“Perfect!” Officer Whatever exclaimed. “You’re an ex Auror too, plus you have children their age for company! Unless, of course, it’s a burden to you?”

Oh crap. Harry thought, his eyes widening. How the hell was he supposed to answer this? To tell his boss that no, he had just gone through a divorce and lost the custody of his own children and would rather just sit and drink wine all day rather than care for three PTSD ridden teenagers, without losing his job?

Officer Whatever was right. The children needed protection - whoever started the fire would surely be after the witnesses, especially if the oldest child (Arlison, was it?) saw who it was. And they had just lost their parents, they likely needed support, a father figure, to help them through this time. How many people had Harry had during his teen years to help him like that? Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Snape. Even more than that. 

“Alright.” He said finally.

“Great! Now, c’mon, Potter. Let’s go greet your new family.”

***

“What’s he doing here?” Was the first thing the girl said when Harry and Officer Whatever walked into the waiting room. The little boy was asleep, leaning on her shoulder, and woke up when she spoke. “Potter, I mean.”

“He’s your new guardian, until further notice.” Officer Whatever said dully, looking over at Harry.

“Uh...hey?” He said in response, looking between the three children. The girl looked back angrily, fiddling with a strand of her long black hair. The older boy looked rather similar to her, though was notably shorter, and had large bags under his eyes, likely from crying. The little one had light brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes - a complete contrast from his siblings. He wiped drool off the side of his cheek, and yawned. 

“Hi!” He smiled groggily. “I’m Bentheim!”

“Hi Bentheim!” Harry smiled back overly enthusiastically, ignoring his spinning head. “My name is Harry. I’ll be taking care of you for a while.”

The girl - Serenity, stood up, whipping around to face Officer Whatever with an expression of pure rage on her face. “You’re dumping us with this trainwreck?! What the hell’s wrong with you?!”

“Miss Greer-”

“I don’t want to hear your pathetic excuse! Our mum and dad just died, and you’re leaving us with this obvious drunk, who people have been trying to kill since he was an infant? Where in your tiny brain did you think that was a good idea?!”

“I’m not as think as you drunk I am!” Harry shouted, almost tripping over himself as he took a step towards Serenity.

“My point proven.”

“Ser, c’mon.” The older boy put a hand on her shoulder, and her body immediately relaxed. “Calm down. You’re in grief. Don’t take it out on him.”

Serenity took a deep breath, pursing her lips, and sighed. “Fine.” She said finally. “You’re right.”

Officer Whatever smiled brightly. “See! I knew you would come around! Now, good luck, to the three of you.” He nodded at the three children, then walked back into the office.

“Well…” Harry frowned, unsure of what to say.

“Are you gonna be our new dad?” Bentheim asked with wide eyes.

What the hell? How do I respond to this?

“Ben!” The older boy elbowed him. “Don’t.”

“But-”

“Don’t make him uncomfortable. He’s already probably feeling awkward enough as it is.” Arlison turned to Harry. “What did you say your name was again, sir?”

Harry opened his mouth to answer Arlison’s question, but Bentheim interrupted. “All I meant was-”

“Ben, shhh.”

“I-”

“Shut up and listen to your brother, Bentheim!” Serenity snapped, and everyone was silent for a moment. Harry could tell by the two boy’s expressions that they weren’t used to her being angry at them, and felt a pang of sympathy. 

“Right then...shall we get going?” Harry said finally, avoiding the children’s gazes.

“Yeah.” Arlison replied, grabbing Bentheim’s hand, who had tears running down his cheeks. “Yeah, let’s go.”

***

“Is this your home?” Bentheim looked around in awe as they stepped inside the small house. 

“Yeah, it is. Do you like it?” Harry smiled at the little boy - he was rather fond of him. 

“Very much, sir!”

“Aww, no need for formalities.” Harry said, trying not to slur his words. The tipsiness he had felt earlier had faded, but he was still very clearly drunk. “Call me Harry.”

“As in Harry Potter?” Arlison’s eyebrows rose. “You’re Harry Potter?”

“Yeah.” He said awkwardly.

“That’s so cool!”

“You know,” Harry began, an idea popping in his head as a way to win over the children’s favour. “I knew your mum. We were friends at school. I took her to the Yule Ball, actually. And my best friend Ron took her sister.”

“Really?” Ben looked up.

“Wicked.” Arlison said.

Serenity shifted, staring at the ground. “You know what’s really wicked?”

“Hm?” Harry, Arlison and Bentheim said at the same time, looking up at her (she was the tallest of the group).

Serenity gave Harry a glare that seemed to pierce his soul. A chill ran up his spine “Talking about mum.” 

“Ser-” Arlison began to say, but was cut off.

“Whatever. It’s fine, Arlie. Really.” She turned to Harry. “Where will we be sleeping, sir?”

“Harry.” He corrected. “And my kids rooms, if that’s all right.”

“Where are your kids?”

“With their mother.” Harry said stiffly.

“Right. You’re Harry Potter.” Serenity’s eyes twinkled. “Harry Potter, the Boy who Cheated on his Wife. It was all over the Daily Prophet last year.”

“Serenity!” Arlison’s jaw dropped. “Mr. Potter - Harry, I mean, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s all right.” He pursed his lips, forcing a smile. “Maybe you children should be off to bed. You’ve obviously had a long day.”


	2. II

"We have a suspect." Officer Whatever said right as Harry swung open the door, not even bothering to say hello.

"Oh really?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and glowing red with embarrassment. Not only was he on a hangover, he also hadn't bothered to get up, and when Officer Whatever made a surprise visit to the Potter residence, Harry was in his pajamas and bunny slippers, and had quickly had to hide his firewhiskey bottles in the trash can.

"May I come in?"

No, you may not, thank you very much. "Of course."

Officer Whatever smiled at Harry, and stepped into his house, walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. "You got any tea?"

"Erm...yeah. I think so." He frowned, as he placed a kettle on the stove. "So, tell me about the suspect."

"His name is Theodore Nott. You may know of him - he attended Hogwarts around the same time as you. Nott was spotted by three known eyewitnesses near Ollivanders the day of the attack, and had a motive."

"Which is...?"

"He wanted the position as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement but Parvati got it. They have totally different political stances, and once he said in a Daily Prophet that if he had the chance, he would kill her. Plus, his alibi was that he was at the pub with some friends, but that turned out to be false."

Harry frowned. "Where is he right now?"

"Being held for questioning, though we can only keep him for so long, so we must act immediately."

"We?"

"Well, me, of course. Not you, you get the week off to spend time with your new children." He looked around. "Where are they, by the way?"

"Asleep, I'd assume." Harry shrugged.

"How have they been doing?"

He paused. "As well as they can be, I suppose."

"Good." Officer Whatever stood up. "Well, I suppose that's all."

"But your tea-"

"Give it to the kids. I'm more into coffee these days anyways." And with that, he left the Potter's house, leaving Harry both annoyed and relieved that he was gone. Finally. Peace.

He reached into the trash and pulled out his concealed bottles, and sat down at the table.

It's early. His brain told him. No one will be up to see. One glass won't hurt anyone. No one has to know.

He bit his lip in frustration, his knuckles going white as he dug his fingernails into the palms of his hand. A drop of sweat dripped down the side of his face, and dropped onto the marble table, creating a tiny bulb. Harry turned away from the bottle and focused on the drop of sweat - how it seemed to magnify the part of the table it had landed on. That was some type of science, wasn't it?

"Mr, Potter, is everything alright?"

Harry practically flew out of his seat, jumping onto his feet and whipping around to the hallway - where the voice had came from. He sighed in relief when he realized it wasn't someone trying to kill him (or call him out for almost drinking) but just Arlison.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. You just startled me is all."

Arlison gave him a sideways smile. "Yeah, you seem pretty alarmed...sorry."

"No no no, it's alright. Don't worry about it."

There was an awkward silence, where neither of them said anything.

"Um...you want a cup of tea?" Harry asked finally, nudging towards the kettle that he just remembered was there, as it started to squeal.

"Sure." He said, and sat down across from Harry, frowning and looking at the bottle of alcohol, but apparently chose to say nothing on the subject.

Harry poured two cups of tea, and handed one to the boy in front of him, sitting down himself and taking a sip. It was burning hot and stronger than any tea should be, but that's how he liked it. Suddenly, he felt bad for giving Arlison such a strong brew - it was practically coffee.

Arlison took a sip and made a face, clearly trying not to spit it out, but managed to choke it down and force a smile. "It's lovely, thank you." He said, setting his glass down,

"Erm...how are the others?" Harry said after a few moments of silence. Others. He smiled at his own genius - he had forgotten their names. Smooth.

He shrugged. "Well, I suppose. They're both asleep still - it took a while though. Benthiem wouldn't stop crying, Ser almost slapped him, she was so frustrated. I don't blame her though. Or Benthiem, now that I think about it."

"It's going to be Benthiem's first year at Hogwarts in a few days, correct?"

He nodded. "Yeah, his first, my last. Serenity's 5th."

"My son Al is going into his 5th year as well. Perhaps they know each other."

"Probably. What house is he in?"

"Slytherin."

"Same as her. Chances are they've met. I'll ask her when she wakes up!" Arlison smiled brightly.

Harry laughed. "Alright. You do that, kid."

Speaking of the devil, Serenity Nias' voice suddenly echoed from the hallway in a whisper shout. "Would you guys shut up? You're gonna wake up Benthiem."

Arlison stood up, as she walked into the kitchen. "Why are you up? It's like...7."

"I could ask you the same question."

He shrugged. "Early bird gets the worm."

"Wise." She grabbed an apple off of a counter, one that Harry had intentions of eating, and took a bite. "I like it."

"How's Bentheim?" Harry asked, watching her.

"Asleep." She shrugged. "But otherwise as good as he can be, given everything."

Harry looked at his lap, unsure of what to say.

"We doing anything today?" Arlison said, giving his sister a funny look for no apparent reason.

Harry paused for a second to think about that question. Were they? No, he didn't think so, but before he could answer, there was a loud crack, followed by a rasp on the door.

"I got it." Serenity said as she took another bite of the apple and walked over to the door.

God, why is everyone coming over so early today? What could they all possibly want?

"Hel-who the fuck are you?" An all too familiar voice said from the other side of the door. Harry couldn't see past Serenity's tall frame, but he knew exactly who it was, as a pit formed in his stomach.

"I should ask you the same question!" Serenity practically shouted back.

"God Potter, your hookup looks like a teen prostitute, could you sink any lower?" Ginny Weasley said, as Arlison jumped out of his seat and grabbed his sisters arms as if to prevent her from slapping Harry's ex wife.

Everyone turned their heads to him.

"Um..." Harry scratched the back of his neck. "What are you doing here?" He finally was able to say. Genius.

"Dad!" A tiny voice yelled from behind Ginny. "It's your weekend with us!"

Oh shit.

"Oh. Yeah, I knew that!" He sputtered out unconvincingly, standing up and running over to where his three children stood slightly behind Ginny, all crossing their arms. He looked up and glared at his ex wife. "Well, if that's it, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye kids!" Ginny said, ignoring Harry entirely. She wrapped her arms around Lily, the only one now willing to hug their mother in front of other people, and disapperated.

Harry smiled, and the three kids reluctantly walked into his house. James, the oldest, was the tallest of everyone, at a strapping 6"4, and wore a mischievous smirk that reminded Harry so much of the Weasley twins. Of course, only one of them was still alive now.

Shortly behind him was Al, who appeared the most like Harry, with jet black hair that seemed to have not been brushed in days, and dazzling green eyes. He stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Then his youngest, Lily, who looked the most like her mother. Her red hair was tied up into a loose braid, and she was glaring at everything her eyes seemed to run into.

Serenity coughed loudly, and everyone looked over at her. "So, there's six of us now?"

"Evidently." Arlison folded his arms across his chest in a sign of protest, scrunching his nose at Harry's three children - his real children, not the ones he had temporarily adopted.

"Who are you, anyways?" James asked with a tone of displeasure. "Dad, did you have more kids?! Is there something we don't know about?"

"James!" Lily elbowed him sharly, and James bent over in pain.

"Oi, Lils! That hurt!"

"Good!"

"Would you two shut up!" Serenity shouted, and everyone in the room jumped up in alarm from the power in her voice.

Who knew a fifteen year old could be so intimidating? Harry thought as he tried to recollect himself. She was just a child, yet somehow, he scared her more than anything as of recent ever did.

"Merlin's beard! Who are you?!" James demanded this time, sharing the same tone as Serenity as he shot her a piercing glare, which she mirrored almost identically.

"Your new siblings, apparently." She practically growled, and Arlison leaned over to place a dark hand on her shoulder.

All three of the Potter children turned towards Harry with all different expressions. Al's face was scrunched up into a confused look, James had pursed his lips to hold back laughter, apparently thinking this was a joke, and Lily's face had gone bright red and her eyebrows were twisted into a look of pure anger.

"They're staying with us for a while." Harry cut in before anyone could question Serenity, who now wore a blank expression. Arlison's hand was still on her shoulder in a comforting manor, and she twirled her apple around in her hand methodically.

"May I ask why?" Lily folded her arms across her chest, eyeing the two Nias children up and down.

"Our parents were murdered. Your father offered us a home while it's being investigated, so we're safe." Arlison quickly explained before anyone got even more riled up. "We have another brother as well, Bentheim, but he's asleep."

All three of the children stared at them blankly.

"Oh." Al said finally, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I would say it's okay, but it really isn't, so you probably shouldn't have tried at all. You're attempt to make us feel better was pathetic" Serenity tossed her black hair to the side and stretched out her long neck. "Albert, isn't it?"

"Albus."

Her nose scrunched up with displeasure. "I'm going to stick with Albert."

"But it's not-"

"You're a bitch." James cut Al off out of nowhere, and all heads whipped towards him.

"James!" Harry scolded him. "Stop-"

"You're really gonna let her talk to us like this, dad?! You're taking her in and all she's doing is being a whiny bitch to us. I've known her for like, a minute, and she's already been such an ungrateful snob. You're our dad, not theirs!"

Serenity, for once, was silent.

Harry bit his lip, as an urge to drop everything, grab a bottle of firewhiskey and chug the entire thing in a singular gulp hit him at full speed. James had a point, Serenity was practically unbearable. It had only been twelve hours of having them, but he was already losing his mind.

They'll be at Hogwarts in a few days. He tried to reassure himself, the thoughts of a drink still spinning through his mind. Then you can drink as much as you want. No annoying, bratty children holding you back.

Then, without warning, Serenity whipped around and walked back into the hallway and threw both of her arms in the air, flashing her middle fingers behind her. Every step of hers grew more and more intense until she turned the corner, opened the door to the room she was staying in, and slammed it behind her with a ear-slipping crack.

"I-I am so sorry, Mr. Potter." Arlison sputtered out, his face turning a deep shade of scarlet and he avoided the intense glances of everyone around him and stared at where his sister had stormed off to. "She's just...sensitive, right now. She's normally not like this."

Harry nodded softly, feeling sympathy for the boy, and his kids seemed to lighten up. Unlike his sister, it was hard not to like Arlison. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"She'll come around eventually." Arlison attempted to reassure them, though he seemed to doubt himself.

Lily scoffed. "Sureee she will. And Voldemort will rise from the grave."

James mimicked his sister's laugh. "Are you sure she isn't Voldemort reincarnated?"

"She isn't that bad..." Al added softly, but no one paid any attention to him.

Arlison pursed his lips as they continued to talk about his sister as if he wasn't there, but apparently chose not to defend her - what was there to defend?

"Should I go check on her?" Harry asked Arlison after a few minutes.

He shook his head. "No...it's best she's left alone for a while, or she might freak out again."

They all sat down around the wooden table, all trying to ignore the half empty wine bottle that was still laid out at the edge, that Harry couldn't take his eyes off as they spoke.

"What houses are you guys in?" Arlison asked, trying to break the tension.

"James and I are in Gryffindor." Lily Sao stiffly. "And Al is a Slytherin. You?"

"Gryffindor. I'm a seventh year. It will be Bentheim's first year."

"It's my niece Lucy's first year as well. Maybe they'll become friends." Harry said with a smile, trying to ignore the temptation laying only inches in front of him.

You don't need it. You don't need it. You don't need it.

But no matter how much he lied to himself, he knew the truth. It was his only escape, only way out of the hell that was his mind, and the memories of the Dark Lord that consumed every thought of his.


	3. III

Harry couldn't figure out where he was. He stretched out his arms, but they could barely go a foot before crashing into a cold barrier. Bricks, it felt like. Something like bricks.

He wanted to yell, cry out for help, but no sound could escape his throat. He tried punching the walls, pounding his fists and flailing his legs as if he were a toddler throwing a fit, but it was no use. No one could hear him. He was trapped.

Just as he was about to give up any hope, a cold voice hissed from the darkness, somewhere behind him, "Harry Potter."

If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought it was Voldemort. But that was impossible. He was dead - he had been for twenty four years. Besides, this voice sounded different. Younger, fresher, and definitely familiar.

There was a flash of dark blue light, and the vision changed.

He was on the ground now, laying down. Beams of light were shooting above him in every direction, as if they were spells being cast. It was light, unlike the brick room - he could see, but he still couldn't cry out for help. He couldn't even move. Every inch of his body screamed in agony when he tried to. Voices echoed around him, but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

Only then did he notice the immense pain coming from his head. Not from his scar, but from the back somewhere, as if on a hangover again. His vision became blurry as black specks dotted over it, and just before he blacked out a face appeared above him, one that he hadn't seen in twenty four years.

Harry jolted upwards, tossing the thin blanket that had been placed over him to the ground as he tried to catch his breath. Sweat dripped from every inch of his body, though he was shaking as if freezing cold. By now, the effects of the alcohol should have worn off, but the back of his head still ached like it had in the dream.

He glanced over at the flickering alarm clock at the side of his bed. 3:53.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned back into his pillow, but was afraid to close his eyes again, as if those awful visions would come back. He knew they were just dreams, but they felt so real to him, as if they had happened before. Or were going to happen in the near future...

*

You have to be kidding me. Harry thought grimly as he swung open the door, where Officer Whatever stood, his squat figure standing up as straight as possible, his chin held up high with pride. This is ridiculous. I thought you wanted me to spend the week with the kids!

"Hello, Sir." Harry greeted, hoping his voice didn't sound as shaky as he felt. Since the dream he had, all he wanted was a glass of wine. It had been three days without a drink, three more than he had ever been sober for a long time. The thought of the burning alcohol rushing down his throat was stuck in his mind, repeating over and over like a broken record.

"Hello Potter." Officer Whatever said sternly as he pushed past Harry and entered the kitchen. "Where are the kids?"

"Asleep." Harry pursed his lips. "It's five in the morning. They're asleep."

"Right, right..." He muttered, opening Harry's cupboard and pulling out a ripe orange. "Mind if I have this?"

"Go ahead..."

Officer Whatever began to peel the orange, dropping the wrappings onto the ground and stepping over them and towards Harry, who grimaced at the mess he was making.

When the officer wasn't looking, Harry whipped out his wand and cast a non - verbal spell, making the orange peels disappear into thin air.

Oh the perks of magic.

"We have a job for you, Potter."

Harry folded his arms, trying not to yawn as the sleep he had lost from the dream. "What is it?"

"The children will be going to Hogwarts soon enough, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"The position of Defence Against the Dark Arts is open for this year, after Professor Loren got all his hair cursed out by one of the sixth years, and was too humiliated to come back."

He had to bite his lip to prevent him from laughing out loud, but managed to keep his composure, only by allowing the thought of bitter taste of alcohol enter his mind again. The hairs on his arms stood up and he began to shake ever so slightly again, but it was better than laughing.

"Yes, sir." He managed to say through his conflicted urges.

"I want you to take that position, so you can keep a better eye on the children. Make sure they're safe."

Harry's eyes widened, and he dropped the wand he was holding onto the floor with a loud tapping sound. "You're kidding, right?"

"They need protection, and you are the most qualified candidate." Officer Whatever insisted, leaning in a bit and whispered, "We've caught wind of something going on at Hogwarts. A group of students, they're searching for a way to bring back You-Know-Who. Theodore Nott admitted to it, but refused to tell us any more, and we were forced to let him go."

He choked on his own tongue, his heart beginning to race at a pace he hadn't felt in a long, long time, as visions swarmed his mind. Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, Remus, Tonks, Fred Snape. Their empty, dead eyes staring back at him dully, and the pale face of Voldemort whispering his name, aiming his wand at him.

The dementors. The death eaters. The horcruxes. The death of everyone he knew and loved, all flew through his mind at full speed, images he had tried so desperately to keep away from his mind.

I need a drink. I need a drink. I need a drink.

"Nott went home and killed himself that night." Officer Whatever finished, but Harry could hardly hear him, as he leaned onto the wooden table for support. "We think this and the Nias murders may have been connected. That's why I need you at Hogwarts. You're the only wizard strong enough to beat him again, if it happens."

Harry nodded ever so slightly, taking a few seconds to process what he was saying. The only thing he could think about was the images of the past, the images he knew he could never forget.


	4. IV

“Would you move over?!”

 

“Why don’t you move over?!”

 

“Because you have more room, you genius!”

 

“You’re just taking up room because you’re a whale!”

 

“I’m not fat, I’m just not freakishly thin like you! Were you locked in the Chamber of Secrets half your life or something? Or are you just anorexic?”

 

“You son of a b-”

 

“Serenity!” Arlison cut her off, grabbed his sister’s tiny wrist from next to him as she reached up to slap James across the face.

 

The seven of them were packed in a muggle car, going to Kings Cross Station, because apparation could be traced, and then someone could track down the Greer children. At least according to Officer Whatever, which is why he lent them a muggle Ford, and Harry sped down the busy London road with his hands gripped firmly on the steering wheel. His knuckles were beginning to grow white as James and Serenity bickered back and forth.

 

I really need a drink.

 

Serenity huffed and leaned back into the soft tan seat, fiddling with a necklace hanging down from her neck with one hand and holding Arlison’s hand in the other. Lily and Bentheim were conversing in the back, getting along wonderfully, which made Harry’s displeasure towards the Greer children lighten.

 

Al was sitting silently next to Bentheim, with his nose in a book about the history of vampires and how they were introduced into the muggle world.

 

How he wasn’t a Ravenclaw, Harry couldn’t understand.

 

“Would you guys shut up?” Lily groaned, and Bentheim giggled from next to her, looking up at her with admiration.

 

“You shut up.” James and Serenity said at the same time, and they both went red.

 

A few long minutes passed by, and Harry was praying to every God he could think of that he could just fall over dead, rather than deal with these children for another second.

 

It had been a day and seven hours since his last drink, and he was beginning to feel the typical withdrawal that always came with sobriety. His hands were starting to tremble, and his head spun, but he still managed to keep his eyes on the road until they eventually pulled up into the Kings Cross Station parking lot.

 

“Finally.” James said as he exited the car, stretching his arms in the air.

 

“You excited for Hogwarts, buddy?” Arlison asked, holding Bentheim’s hand and helping him out of the car as though he were a small child.

 

Harry smiled at the cute scene, glad there was still a little happiness left in the two boys lives.

Bentheim nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“What house do you want?” Al asked the boy as they began to walk through the summer heat and into Kings Cross along with the rest of the crowd flocking towards the trains.

 

“Gryffindor.” He said proudly, puffing out his chest.

 

“Atta boy.” James ruffled Bentheim’s hair.

 

“Slytherin is better.” Serenity said.

 

“Agreed.” Al smiled up at her tall figure, which she returned with a blank expression, which, from Serenity, was equivalent to an I love you.

 

“Harry!” An all too familiar voice called out, and Harry’s stomach dropped.

 

No. No. No.

 

None of the children seemed to notice his discontent when they all turned around to be facing one of Harry’s worst fears, the girl he swore never to see again, the girl he has avoided for so long, he had almost managed to forget she existed.

 

Almost.

 

“Lauren.”

 

When he said her name, his three children looked over at him with wide eyes and eyebrows pressed together in both anger and confusion.

 

“Dad…” James began, his voice tinted with pain, and Serenity glanced over at him with an unreadable expression.

 

“How have you been?!” She smiled, her white teeth shining in an obnoxiously large smile. “It’s been so long!”

 

“Yeah, it has.” Harry muttered.

 

It was a blessing.

 

“What are you doing here?” Lily scowled, looking at Lauren with pure disgust.

 

Serenity, Arlison and Bentheim looked at the Potters with confusion, but said nothing and watched the scene unfold before them.

 

“Lily!” Lauren faltered before exclaiming, but Lily’s stance didn’t budge. “You’ve grown so much!”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Lauren…” Harry pursed his lips together tightly. He leaned in as she stepped forward, so they were only inches apart, and his dazzling green eyes met her blue as he whispered to her softly, “They know.”

 

Lauren quickly drew away, going a bright red and her smile diminishing. “Oh.”

 

“Know what?” Bentheim asked, his wide eyes glancing at them with confusion.

 

Serenity shushed him.

 

“Well, I’m going to be working at Hogwarts this year. I was hired to teach Transfiguration after poor Professor McGonagall passed.” Lauren said awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck and her freckled cheeks flushing red.

 

Oh good Merlin, no.

 

“So is he.” Arlison said with a sideways smile.

 

“Goodie.” Serenity tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“We’ll be teaching together then, is that so?”

 

“Evidently.”

 

She flashed another over the top smile. “Well, I best be off! I’m looking forward to seeing you this year. It was lovely to see you all.”

 

Harry nodded and avoided the looks everyone around him was giving him as Lauren stalked off with her head held up high.

 

“What a bitch.” Lily muttered to Al, not realising everyone could hear her. “Who does she think she is, coming over and talking to us as though it was nothing?”

 

Harry could hardly focus, however, as the guilt he had tried to hard to push away came flooding back into him like the dam had broken due to overflowing. The pit in his stomach was almost unbearable, as images flashed before him, much like the other day when Officer Whatever mentioned Voldemort, but this time, it was different. This time, it was all his fault.

 

*

 

The train ride was long and boring, as Harry shared a compartment with himself in the very back, taking out a bottle of firewhiskey from his trunk and having what he told himself would just be a glass, but what ended up being the entire thing, and by the time the Hogwarts Express came to a stop, he was stumbling over his feet and clamoring off the platform. Though he hardly had any control of his body, the awful thoughts of Lauren, the guilty puddle in his stomach when he saw his children’s faces, flashbacks to The Lauren Thing, were finally exiled from his mind, leaving him in a blissful oblivion.

 

He looked around the all too familiar platform, where he had gotten on and off so many times in his youth, a place he had sworn never to return to. But this time, he felt no regret or remorse, no flashbacks, or memories, just the hyperactiveness of his mind and body trudging along the sidewalk, trying to look as normal as possible. His vision was blurry and his mind couldn’t focus on anything for more than a few seconds before going to something else.

 

But he was okay, and that was what mattered.

 

“Harry!”

 

Harry turned around, which caused his head to spin even more, and he had to grip onto a railing next to him to prevent himself from falling over and onto the ground.

 

“Hi Neville!” He slurred, smiling at his old friend, who returned it with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Oh, I work here now. I’m taking Snape’s old position. I mean, well, also Umbridge and Lockhart and Lupin and Quirrel and Moody’s place - Moody wasn’t even really Moody, though. And 

they’re all dead now, aren’t they? So I’m taking all the dead people’s jobs. Maybe their spirits will haunt me.” Harry let out a loud laugh, getting several glances from people around him.

 

Neville took a step back, his eyes widening with fright. “Oh, um…Harry, are you okay?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He said with a hop in his step.

 

“You’re just acting...off. Then again, it’s been years since I’ve seen you.”

 

Harry put a finger to his chin as they began to walk to the carriages which would take them to the castle, along with the students of Hogwarts. “It has been ages, hasn’t it? The last time I saw you was before the Ginny stuff.”

 

Neville squirmed uncomfortably, his round face grimacing in anxiety at the mention of Harry’s ex wife.

 

“How are your children, Harry?”

 

“Wonderful, except James is being a pain in the arse.”

 

He gave Harry a confused look.

 

“We took in Parvati’s kids, and one of them, Serephina I think, and James are constantly fighting.” He slurred, now growing confused at the concept of trying to find an empty carriage and talking at the same time.

 

“The other two are cool though. They all have weird names.” Harry finished as they finally settled into a carriage, lead by two thestrals - creatures that could only be seen by people who had seen someone die. They used to be very unheard of among students and teachers alike, until the Battle of Hogwarts, back when Harry defeated Voldemort. Now, anyone who survived could see them pulling the carriages along a rocky road and up to Hogwarts Castle.

 

Neville nodded slowly. “Right. Harry, are you sure you’re okay?”

 

He laughed, throwing his head back so far that his horn rimmed glasses almost flew off his face. His long, dark hair that he had grown out to cover up his hideous lightning scar became quickly ratted, but Harry barely noticed. All he could focus on was that finally, finally, alcohol was racing through him.

 

Finally, he could be okay.


	5. V

The pounding in Harry's head was painful enough to wake even the deepest of sleepers, as he walked down the halls of Hogwarts on his first day of work. He was supposed to be in the Great Hall with the rest of the teachers, keeping an eye out on the Greer children, and, of course, his own. But instead he chose to wander among the massive school without a care in the world for his duties.

 

It felt as though he were a teenager again, walking to his classes with Ron and Hermione, without a care in the world. Before Voldemort returned, before anyone died.

 

Died for him.

 

Harry shook his pained head rapidly as the thought popped into his mind, a reoccuring one since Cedric Diggory's death when he was fourteen, and suddenly, he wasn't thinking about his headache at all.

 

Died for me.

 

My fault.

 

He turned the corner and continued to walk along the stone floor, making his way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, his classroom. After all this time, all the professors the school had gone through, he was the one to be teaching a new generation of students, his kids, too.

 

The idea that he was taking on the role of Snape and Remus shocked him for a moment, as he hadn't fully considered the idea, but then his thoughts, as usual, drifted elsewhere.

 

Sirius's lifeless body floating into the veil. Snape, bloody and crying, his last words to Harry before dying in his arms.

 

My fault.

 

His head began to spin as he rounded to another corner and to his office, an all too familiar room.

 

A wave of nostalgia hit him as he glanced around the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, which was empty, besides a teachers table and rows of desks in front of it. He remembered how many times he had sat on those seats, watching professors in front of him, Quirrell, Lockhart, Lupin, Moody/Barty Crouch Jr., Umbridge, Snape...all of which were dead now, with the exception of Lockhart, who was still in St. Mungo's for memory loss.

 

My fault.

 

Harry stepped forward and sat down at his desk, running his fingers along the wood, leaving tiny splinters in his fingers that he paid no attention to. Memories flew through his mind, the cold, empty face of Remus Lupin next to his wife. Quirrell's dissingrating body. The insane eyes of Bart Crouch Jr. darting around, right before dementors would suck out his soul. Blood pouring out of Harry's hand that Umbridge forced him to carve into himself, leaving a very visible scar.

 

I must not tell lies.

 

Harry traced the words engraved into the back of his hand with his finger methodically, as though in a trance. It was still fully readable, despite how many years had passed by. 30, maybe?

 

He could hardly believe it had been so long ago, it felt like yesterday.

 

No, not yesterday. More like earlier that morning.

 

Harry was now fully entranced with his thoughts, and didn't notice how much time had gone by until a hoard of seventh year students came barging into his classroom.

 

"Oh, um, hello." Harry greeted the group of children uncertainly. "You may sit anywhere you wish."

 

No one seemed to notice he was talking as they chatted amongst themselves, taking seats at random desks. Harry began to fiddle with his glasses as his vision suddenly grew blurry, and another surge of pain his him in the head.

 

Damn hangovers. He thought to himself.

 

"Professor!" Someone said, approaching his table, and Harry jolted up in alarm and brought himself back to the present moment.

 

"Arlison! How are you?" He asked with a forced grin.

 

The boy smiled back at him, leaving dimples at the corners of his mouth. "I'm good. I almost forgot you were our professor this year. Why weren't you at the feast last night?"

 

Harry shrugged, his face going red. Did Arlison somehow know he had been completely wasted? "I got tired, is all. How are the others? Have you seen them?"

 

"Bentheim got sorted into Gryffindor with me last night."

 

"Oh, wonderful! Gryffindor is the best house, after all." Harry laughed.

 

"Don't tell that to Serenity. She's already bitter about it."

 

"When is she not bitter?"

 

Arlison's grin slowly faded. "She used to be a lot...better. I guess, after everything that's happened, she's just angry."

 

"Angry at who, though? It isn't our fault that your parents..." Harry slowly trailed off as he realised what he was saying. "I'm sorry, that was...that was not my place."

 

"Don't worry about it." Arlison said, unphased. "I guess she's just angry at the world. Which is understandable."

 

Harry nodded. "Well, you should sit down. Class is about to begin."

*

After teaching a few classes, Harry managed to drag himself out of his classroom and to the Great Hall during his free period for lunch, which he realised as he walked through the halls, that he hadn't eaten at all that day or yesterday.

 

Avoiding the glances of both teachers and students around him, he took a seat at the Professor's table in between Neville Longbottom and a teacher Harry had himself when he was a student - Professor Trelawney.

 

"Hiya, Harry." Neville greeted him as Harry sat down. Trelawney stayed silent, but was giving Harry an ominous look that sent shivers down his spine.

 

"Hello again." Harry replied, smiling.

 

"How was your first day teaching?"

 

"Tiring."

 

That was to say the least. The seventh years, other than Arlison and a few others, were roudy and obnoxious. James' class was even more loud, throwing pieces of parchment across the room, and the fifth years, though not as bad, were just annoying. The only ones who managed to keep their calm during that class were Serenity and Al, who both had their noses shoved in a book.

 

That was the one time Harry was thankful for Serenity's existence.

 

"How was Herbology, Neville?"

 

Neville shrugged. "The first day is always the worst, I suppose."

 

"Did you teach any of the Greer children? Or any of mine, for that matter?"

 

"I had Bentheim, Arlison and Lily today." Neville scratched the back of his neck. "The Greer children, from what I've seen, are very nice. I like them a lot.

 

Wait until you meet Serenity. Harry thought, but thought it best not to trash talk a fifteen year old girl.

 

He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a loud, sharp gasp from the other side of him.

 

Trelawney seemed to be in a trance, her mouth gaping open, her eyes glossed over and her skin gone as white as an alaskan winter.

 

The fallen will rise and the risen will fall

The unwanted will be the savior of all

The boys with the scars will reach their ends

Until the three are gone, the battle won't commence

A group collected to raise the beyond

Can only be broken by the strongest bond


End file.
